Torn
by I am Sky daughter of Zeus
Summary: Short poems of Jason torn between Reyna and Piper.
1. Which one do I choose?

At first I liked you, but just as a friend

But then friendship turned to affection, that I wouldn't admit

And then one last night I disappeared

Leading you to realize your feelings to me too

And when I came back,

I liked another girl,

And you seemed hurt

So I went back to you

And the other one seemed hurt

Now I'm torn between two girls

And I can't decide

Which one I like

So Aphrodite made up my mind

But the choice I disliked

And I'm still torn between two girls

Piper and Reyna

To choose one of them means the other heartbroken

So what do I do?

I'm torn


	2. And when the day comes

I said I liked Piper

And Piper liked me

But I let Reyna down

And I felt guilty

Aphrodite told me to follow my heart,

But which way does it go?

My heart isn't true yet

And has yet to disembark

But when the time comes,

Which one will I choose?

If I choose one,

The other one I will lose

Jupiter told me what to do

And he said I knew Reyna better

With Piper was a scheme

But I didn't believe him

And when the day comes I must choose

I'll be torn


	3. Fresh and Free

And as months pass by

I'm lying down wondering who I'll choose

On a soft bed of grass

Watching the birds that fly

The birds have no choice

And they are fresh and free

And I realize

They are the complete opposite of me

And I still wonder

About those two girls after my heart

But my heart is still awry

Not close to choosing under

The feelings that I have for both

Are too alike to choose someone at once

And if I chose none, both would be gone

And I made a solemn oath

To choose one of them

But my feelings are opposite of the birds

Who are fresh and free

And I can't blurt

Who I want, actually

And I'm torn


	4. This is a love triangle

Both of them, who like me

And both of them who are after my heart

And I'm still torn, struggling to choose

But in this love life, I'm not smart

This is a love triangle

And I'm still struggling to choose

But my brain won't listen to my heart

And my heart is beginning to ooze

My brain has a mental conflict

One wants Piper

One wants Reyna

And I'm so frustrated, I'm getting hyper

Aphrodite was pleased

That I love both so much

But she told me

To hurry it up

But I'm still torn

And this is such a difficult love triangle

And I can't see

Which one I like better

Oh, why me?

But love triangles are difficult

I know that much

But I'm so torn

And I love both, such

And more I think of it, I realize two things

This is a love triangle

And I'm still torn


	5. The Prince of the Sky

One was the master of the battlefield

One was master of design

I am the Prince of the Sky

But the decision is hard to imply

Which is the one I want?

I can't decide

I'm still confused

Aphrodite's magic on me, implied

She told me to hurry up

Or else she was going to decide

But that's not easy

As I'm the Prince of the Sky

I tried to choose

But it was too hard

The feelings for both

Are as hard as lard

And I keep wavering

Jumping from choice to choice

But it's hard,

Because both want the Prince of the Sky

And I try to decide

Which one I want

But Aphrodite won't let it slide that easily

And sometimes I think she's doing it illegally

But I'm the Prince of the Sky

And decisions don't come that quickly

I don't know much,

But I know one thing;

When I have to make my decision on which one I want,

I'll be torn

**Review please(they make me upload quicker, really)!**


	6. Hurry up and Choose

**Sorry for the long update!**

* * *

I kissed Piper

And I kissed Reyna, too

Both were angry

And their threats loomed

Aphrodite yelled at me

And so did Zeus

They both told me to hurry up

And choose

But who do I choose?

The heart isn't simple

Piper confronted me

And Reyna, too

They both told me

To hurry up

And choose

But, again, who should I pick?

If I think about this mess again,

I'll be sick

Stay at Camp Jupiter,

Or Half-blood?

My heart is a mix of emotions

Threatening to flood

I asked Annabeth

And Percy, too

But they just told me to hurry up

And choose

But I can't choose

No matter what

And when someone tells me

To hurry up and choose,

I'll be torn

* * *

**Review, please!**


	7. Author's Note

**I'm sorry you thought this was a new chapter.**

**I wanted to say that I'm going to change my penname from "bubbly8" to "I am Sky daughter of Zeus" **

**Just thought I'd let you know so you won't be confused when you look for me. **

**I'm also changing my profile pic(maybe) so be aware!**


End file.
